Can't Think
by Rakusa
Summary: Chapter titles have nothing to do with the story, not really. Serena's an artist and married to Darien. This is their life, full of normal bumps and bruises along the way. Good as complete in my mind...
1. Default Chapter

I can't think  
By Rakusa  
02/22/04  
Chapter 1- I don't know  
  
The wind howled as the skies darkened progressively. Fat droplets splattered on the coarse sidewalk of Boulder, Colorado. The city was clear of people except for a lone figure trudging through the heavy down pour.  
  
He had been offered a ride earlier, before things got so bad, yet he cursed himself now for his stupidity. He turned it down because he believed that it wouldn't have taken him so long to run one errand and then walk from there to his apartment.  
  
In better weather, it wouldn't have.  
  
Now weighed down by the wet clothes, he was slower then ever. He laughed at himself as he dragged his feet another yard in the right direction. He was acting like a little kid, dragging or stomping his feet in the water wasn't going to speed him up. If he would walk normally he'd be faster. Some how after ages of acting like an adult, he regressed back into a child on this rainy day.  
  
He could just imagine a child dragging their feet and pouting because water splashed up to get them even more wet. Children figured that if they could throw a tantrum, everything would start to go their way again. But that would hardly ever work.  
  
The wind sent a chill through him, and his thoughts changed direction as he saw his apartment building up ahead. Coming out of the building was another man he knew very well. The other man locked eyes unto him. "Hey Darien!" He called, waving in his direction.  
  
Darien looked through the haze the rain caused and waved back. "Hi." He said to the red headed man.  
  
"Your all wet." The man stated in bemusement. "I've got to go, I'll see you later on then?" He asked as he pulled out an umbrella and it popped open just as a huge clap of thunder spread across their shoulders.  
  
Darien could feel the thunder as it settled upon them. "Yeah, I guess, I haven't heard anything yet."  
  
They switched positions, Darien under the cover of the apartment building and the other man in the rain, although his parasol protected him. "Well, you know our darling Serena, she makes plans sometime in a last minute rush. I asked her only this morning, I thought she would have told you by now, I know how you two can't function for more than three hours without talking to each other."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose." Darien nodded with a smile, taking in the fact that the other man came straight from work in a pin-stripped suit, one that radiated money. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye." The other man replied and left in the track of a parking lot.  
  
Darien took the elevator up inside it he was dripping onto the partly carpeted floor and partly metal. When he reached his floor he strolled over to his door and unlocked it.  
  
Inside his apartment, there was nobody to be seen. "Serena?"  
  
"Yes?" She called out of one of the rooms.  
  
"Where are you?" He asked while taking off his soaked jacket.  
  
"Oh, hey honey, I thought it was Chad, he's suppose to help me set up lighting." Serena's voice wafted over to him. Already the chill from outside seemed to be seeping out of him and warming him to the bone. "I'm in my office."  
  
"You're a busy little beaver aren't you?" He walked into the office, which was more like a studio.  
  
"What does that mean?" She asked as she finished up a final touch to painting one of her walls. She was covered in paint, the ground was splattered as well, but that didn't matter because it was covered with a plastic covering to protect the carpet from turning odd colors.  
  
He tilted his head to get a better look at her. The wet locks from his hair fell into his eyes as he did that, making his vision strangely black. "Serena, is your hair purple?" He laughed.  
  
She whipped around almost fell, before steadying herself. "Don't do that Darien!" She hissed. "Tell me you're in the room before scaring me, I thought you were busy in the kitchen."  
  
"Sorry sweetheart." He moved over to her side and slid his hands down her waist to her hips and picked her off the ladder. She came to him easily. "I won't scare you again like that." He said mischievously while setting her down. "Your hair's purple." He stated.  
  
"Don't you like it? I know it's kind of tame after last week's fiasco." Serena pouted.  
  
"I love anything you do." He pulled a strand out and twisted it around his fingers. He leaned down and captured her lips in his.  
  
"Now, let's see what you've been up to." He took a step back and looked around, her creativity was off the walls, literally. There was a large display of different colors, most of them bright, but one wall had an ominously dark theme and feel to it, though she did have bright peaking out at the seams at the same time. "I love the color and the texture is phenomenal."  
  
"Thank you." Serena blushed. She pulled at his tie, and then stopped puzzled. "Your drenched and dirty." She wrinkled her nose in distaste.  
  
"Yeah." He grinned sheepishly. "So glad that you noticed."  
  
"You should stay away from me, or the water that just spraying out of you is going to bring back the ability for my paint to spread, and your suit will be ruined." Serena pulled away.  
  
Darien frowned. "You know, I saw Ramsey today."  
  
"Oh?" Serena mumbled gazing back around at the room, seeing her own work as if for the first time. "Where'd you see him?" She asked looking at him again.  
  
"Outside our building, from the way it sounded is that he was talking to you before going back into the rain." Darien pulled her around; he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "If your really worried about my clothes, you could always get me out of them and they won't be ruined."  
  
She giggled and undid his tie. "I haven't seen Ramsey for a couple of days." Serena frowned in concentration.  
  
"He said that we'd be doing something with him tonight, and that he talked to you this morning about getting together, also that you forgot to tell me of these plans." Darien ran his fingers through her hair, moving it away from her face. "I like this color even more when it's down."  
  
"Well that's good, because you'll be seeing it down a lot." Serena nuzzled her nose into his shoulder. "Especially when you smell like fresh rain. But I don't know why he'd say that, I only told him this morning it could be a possibility, but it'd be very unlikely that we'd be able to do anything with him tonight. Which is true, isn't it." Serena tried to draw Darien down for a kiss, but he backed off slightly.  
  
"Damn it." He growled.  
  
"What is it?" Serena smoothed back his dark hair.  
  
"He just tricked me into agreeing to whatever it is that he asked you to go to this morning." Darien explained what happened and Serena just shook her head.  
  
"Ramsey is a sly old devil isn't he?" Serena winked. "Oh well, I suppose we could stand an hour in his presence before securely locking the door in his face."  
  
"Yes. Sometimes I think he'd have made a better lawyer then a businessman though, both are underhanded and sneaky." Darien drawled dragging Serena with him out of her office and undressing each other on the way to the bedroom.  
  
"You're just oozing with water." Serena stated as his pants fell off with a loud squack.  
  
"Yeah, that's what happens when you walk home because your car's in the shop." Darien lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him.  
  
"If only you brought an umbrella with you." Serena mocked lightly.  
  
"Yeah, if only." Darien brushed his lips against her cheek and closed the door with his foot. 


	2. 2

First off, I AM a *CHRISTIAN*, second off, I raised the ratings, cuz I don't usually pay attention to that anyways... Third off, WHO CARES? I said Damn ONCE in the last chapter.... HELLO! Anyways, thank you for reviewing, I don't mean to alienate you, just telling you that I raised the rating, so in the future watch out with what your reading. I didn't think any of it was that bad... *pout*  
  
Chapter 2- I can't think  
  
A couple of hours later Serena was wearing a pair of shorts and a pullover tee shirt. She was standing on the opposite side of a counter than Darien. He was wearing exactly the same thing, just in clothes that fit him. They were teasing each other with words and they changing from casual teasing to pretending to lean in and kiss each other, then pulling away.  
  
A blinking light caught Darien's eye. "Hey, we have a message." He hit the button and the message played.  
  
"SERENA!" A male voice drawled loudly. "I know your there, come on doll, pick up the phone." He chuckled. "You are probably so in-tuned with your project that you didn't recognize the phone's ring. That probably explains why when I was over earlier that you didn't answer, I bet you couldn't even hear the door." There was a sigh on the other side of the line. "You also forgot to unlock the door, or that husband of yours locked it after he left and you believed it was unlocked. Ok, but I was in the neighborhood, better not tell you the reason now. Except I stopped by to tell you I couldn't help you with lighting today, the next possible time I'll be able to help you is on Wednesday. I'll talk to you shortly; give me a call when you get this, though I bet it'll be Tuesday evening when I get a call. Bye doll." He hung up.  
  
"Chad's got you down pat already doll." He leaned forward. "Want to prove him wrong and call him now, my little creative artist?"  
  
"I do not know why he calls me doll." Serena pouted. "Also I think it would be better if I really didn't call him back until Tuesday evening, I think that was not only a comment on me being an artist and being generalization that way on all artists, but also a hidden message, I'm not exactly sure what he wants to tell me though."  
  
"Sweetheart, when is Ramsey coming? And what pray tell are we doing with him?" He kissed her nose.  
  
"He's coming in..." She strained to see the clock. "In an half hour. We're going on a double date."  
  
"That's special, at least we have an half hour." Darien leaned in and kissed her nose. "What oh what can we do?" He said playfully.  
  
"Take a shower!" Serena laughed and pushed at him. "You stink, and you have short hair, so it'll dry faster then mine."  
  
"If I stink so much, you didn't complain earlier, when you were much, much closer." Darien started to come around the other side of the counter.  
  
"Well yes, but you stink now." She pouted.  
  
"How about we share the shower, you can put one of those caps on so the color won't fade... Because I know that's really what you're worried about." Darien pulled her to him and leaned down to capture her lips in his.  
  
"Ok." She stated simply.  
  
"Ok?" He questioned slyly.  
  
"Well yes, you make so much sense when you put your mind to it, how can I argue?" Serena smiled up at him, a quirk upon her lips.  
  
- Half an hour later, they were out of the shower, dressed and about ready to go. Serena was putting the last touches of her make up on while multi- tasking, dealing with Darien yelling at her to hurry up so they could be home sooner, and placing her black pumps on. She called back, something about waiting a minute and not knowing why he was in such a hurry if he didn't want to see the guy. 


End file.
